The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications technologies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to wireless display performance enhancement.
Wireless capability allows a variety of devices to communicate with each other adding to the mobility of users. A computing device, such as a Personal Computer (PC), may be used with various peripherals that are not wired together, but rather communicate using wireless communications, such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) type protocols. As the PC performs operations, changes to information for display are sent to a wireless display device.
Wireless display (WiDi) is a technology in which image information, such as video information and audio information, on a computer display/screen is captured and encoded, and is then wirelessly transmitted to an adapter. For example, the video information and audio information may be wirelessly transmitted through WiFi™, which is a superset of the standards of IEEE 802.11 for a WLAN protocols. The video data is then decoded and displayed on another screen, such as a screen on a high definition television (HDTV) and the audio may be decoded and sounded through speakers for the HDTV. The quality of the video and audio expressed by the HDTV is dependent upon the throughput of the wireless channel for transmitting the encoded video and audio data. The throughput of the wireless channel is dependent upon channel conditions, such as the signal to noise ratio (SNR), which may detrimentally change to adversely affect video quality on the display screen and/or the audio quality sounded by the speakers.